Heart no Kuni no Garnet
by Jedi Alice
Summary: Garnet Wolfe, with her innocent golden eyes, long red hair, cute hooded cloak, and picnic basket full of goodies, is the sweetest Outsider Wonderland has ever met. However, she disappears one night and returns the next morning covered in blood! At the same time, the Hatters discover a rival gang has been slaughtered for them! What the Hell is going on!
**Okay, so this is Red Riding Hood meets the Country of Hearts... with an unexpected twist. Warning, there will be blood.**

 **Heart no Kuni no Garnet**  
 **Chapter One: The All-Important Hood**

 **Garnet loved biking through the woods after visiting Grandmother's house.** Few were brave enough to venture into the wolf-infested area, so her aging Grandmother had few visitors. But Garnet wasn't afraid of them. The wolves had practically raised her after the villagers had killed her mother and father for their "Horrible sin" that had resulted in her birth. Garnet wasn't regular by anyone's standards, and so she kept these differences carefully hidden.

Her trick lay in the crimson threads of the enchanted red cloak she wore. As long as she wore it, with the hood over her long red hair, the things that made her so obviously different were hidden by magic, and it also allowed her to hide in the shadows without being seen. It made her feel like she really was one of the pack, not just the abomination they'd adopted after losing one of their own.

Today was fine and clear, and she was returning to the den with two baskets of goodies - one full of sugary sweets, and the other full of steaks for her packmates. She hummed as she pedaled her bike through the woods, until she caught the scent of a rabbit. At once her mouth watered hungrily, and she was already hungry from the smell of the raw meat in her basket. She _loved_ rabbit meat, especially after cooking it over a spit. Hearing a rustle, she jumped off her bike, ready to hunt the rabbit, she sharp senses leading her directly to her prey. Soon enough, her golden eyes spotted the tall, fluffy, white ears of her next meal. With a growl, she lunged at the rabbit - only to find herself and her basket of sweets falling down a long, dark hole.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, flailing her arms frantically as she tried to grab a hold of something, anything, that might stop her from plummeting to her early grave. "I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" she screamed, almost to the point of tears.

"And, you won't, Garnet," a new, velvety voice said reassuringly. "We are simply leaving your old world for one that will except you for who and what you are!"

Looking around, the redhead spotted a young man about her age with fluffy white hair, red eyes like rubies, and - wait, were those _rabbit ears?!_ She was shocked out of her thoughts when her hood was blown off, revealing two large, red wolf ears and the furry red tail she fought so hard to keep hidden. She quickly grabbed at the fabric before gravity could yank her away from it, tried to pull the hood of the cloak back up to hide her ears, but the rabbit man grabbed her wrists, stopping her. "No, Garnet! You don't have to hide them anymore," he said gently.

"Are you _crazy?!_ My parents were killed because of my ears and tail!" the girl sobbed. "I'm not going to get myself killed by going around showing off how different I am!"

"Garnet, where we are going, people with animal appendages are perfectly normal," the young man said calmly. "Don't you think if it wasn't, I would have shown my ears to you?"

"Speaking of which, you really _must_ be crazy if you don't know what wolves do to rabbits," Garnet growled, showing her sharp eye teeth and incisors.

The albino's ruby red eyes widened, and she could smell his fear. "Perhaps I didn't think this through," he mused. "No matter, we are nearly there!" He pointed down, and Garnet saw a light at the end of the hole. The next moment, they landed unharmed on the forest floor, but this forest smelt very different from her home forest. It smelt strongly of blood, as though many people had died here, tainting its beauty with foreboding.

"Who are you?" Garnet growled, as her picnic basket landed safely at her side. "And what is this place?"

"Welcome, my dear Garnet, to Wonderland!" the young man said warmly. "My name is Peter White, and I will be your guide during your stay here." He took a small glass vial out of his jacket pocket and placed it in her hand. "Drink this, and you'll be able to move freely in this world."

Not sure what he meant, the wolf-girl tried to stand, but found that some unseen force held her firmly in place. Realizing what the rabbit had meant, she uncapped the vial and chugged the pink liquid. It was sweet, like liquid frosting! Licking her lips happily, she tried to stand again, and found that she could now move freely. She rose to her feet, and promptly punched Peter White in the face, knocking him out. "That was for luring me into a hole, stupid rabbit," she growled, before taking a good look at his handsome face. She thought about what he'd said, that she'd be accepted here, before giving him a small kiss on the forehead. "And that is for bringing me to Wonderland. Maybe I won't roast you up for dinner, after all."

With that, she strutted off into the woods, picnic basket in hand, whistling a tune, looking for a place to spend the night.

With a tired yawn, Garnet stopped in what she believed to be the middle of the forest. Night had fallen quite suddenly, and she was getting hungry and sleepy. She wished she still had her basket of raw steaks. A hot meal sounded good right now, and cookies and bread wasn't exactly a good dinner. But it was all she had right now. Too tired to hunt, she decided to make herself a small lean-too, then go to sleep.  
She was too tired to notice the carroty smell of the Hare that was watching her suspiciously. She was already asleep by the time he reached her makeshift shelter.


End file.
